Kairi's Mission
by The Lion Ben C
Summary: During a briefing Kairi is given a very improtant task as the other Keyblade wielders go to The World That Never Was.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I am just playing in the sandbox.**

**A/N: I am making Kairi 17 in this fic. The time line I am figuring on is that she was 13 in the first game so that would make her 14 in the next game. This is 3 years later. Also I can't find a name for her Keyblade so I am going to call it "Nature's Bounty" because of the flower motif. If you can find the real name just let me know and I will change it. While we won't see her Keyblade in this story it is a lead up to a multichapter story I have bouncing around in my head. Enjoy.**

Kairi's Mission

Kairi ran through King Mickey's castle as she went to the meeting. King Mickey figured it was best to keep in touch with them after everything that happened three years ago. She ran into the meeting room and saw King Mickey along with her two best friends. In three years they had changed so much but still remained who they were. Riku was the tallest of them at 6' even and had more of a runner's build. Sora on the other hand was 5'10" and built like a linebacker. Kairi herself was 5'7" and was built like a dancer. It showed their fighting styles. Riku would speed along and attack with precision while Sora would just wade in and smash the heartless and nobodies. Kairi was more of a magic user, having already gone through both Donald's and Merlin's training. Now she was being trained by the great Yen Sid. She used her Keyblade as the focus for her magic allowing her to cast very strong spells. Right behind her followed Donald and Goofy.

King Mickey looked at her and nodded before everyone took their seats. Mickey was at the head of the table with Riku on his right and Sora on his left. Kairi sat beside Sora and while King Mickey talked their hands joined under the table. They had started going out just last year and they were both very happy. Donald and Goofy sat by Riku.

"Hey everyone. I wish I could call you back here for something better then this. We have been picking up some strange energy coming from The World That Never Was. It started about six months ago and now it is reaching the levels it did three years ago. We have an advantage now though. They won't catch us off guard." King Mickey said.

"Do we know who is there?" Riku asked.

"No. We do know that at least one member of the Organization still survived so this may be their doing but we don't know for sure." King Mickey said.

"So what are our plans?" Sora asked.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy will go in from the back while Riku, Kairi, and myself will attack head on to cause a distraction." King Mickey said. Kairi cleared her throat and looked at the king. Mickey looked back at her with kind eyes.

"Sir if I may speak I think you are wrong." Kairi said. Mickey motioned for her to continue. "Well if we go with your plan we will have all the Keyblade welders in one place. While we are assuming that it is the Organization or some other Nobodies it could be something else, something we aren't ready for. If all of us were to be defeated then that would leave all worlds at risk. Also there are still the Heartless to deal with. What do we do about them? If we choose to ignore them we could end up fighting a two prong fight."

"So what do you suggest?" King Mickey asked.

"Well Donald and I found seven different worlds that still need their hearts sealed. I say we should send one of us to these worlds to seal off more of the Heartless and to have some backups in case they are needed." Kairi said. Sora quickly nodded.

"I have to agree. If we shut these down we may also get some new allies that can help us in our battles."

"It makes sense and is the smart thing to do your majesty." Donald added. Mickey nodded and smiled at Kairi.

"That is a wonderful idea so this is what we will do. Sora and his team will go in through the front of the castle. Riku and myself will come in through the back and meet up with you in the throne room. Kairi you will be going after the seven worlds to shut them down."

"By myself?" Kairi asked shocked. She figured that the king would send Sora as he has experance sealing worlds. King Mickey shook his head.

"No I want you to go to Twilight Town and find a man named Setzer. He has one of the best Gummi ships in excistance. He will bring you to the worlds and assist you. Tell him that we will pay him handsomely for his services." King Mickey said. Kairi nodded and soon after that the meeting was over. Kairi went and got changed for the mission. She wore a pair of black pants, a pink shirt, and a long dark pink coat. She pulled her auburn hair back into a ponytail and started to walk towards the Gummi ship that would bring her to Twilight Town. Sora was waiting for her. They shared a hug and a chaste kiss.

"Come back to me safe." Sora said as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Same to you. We have a date in a few days and I expect you to be there." She said with a smile. Sora nodded and took her hand as he walked her to the ship. They arrived at a Shiva class ship and she climbed inside. "See you in a few days." She called out as she took of for the stars. Sora nodded and waved. He then turned to go get ready for his mission. Donald and Goofy were waiting on him.

"Let's go guys." He said. They both nodded and were soon on their way to The World That Never Was.

**A/N: I hope you like this really quick fic that leads to the set up of a much longer story. There is one more and then I will start working on the story. I hope you all like it. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
